The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi
by Dosan Kobayashi
Summary: All the feedback from the reviews was applied to the story. Thanks for all your help guys! I made it easier to read and the spacing better. Write a review, this is my first story so tell me what you think of it.By the way, !READ TO THE END! , Dont post a review before you read the note at the end. it has info explaining the chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the Kobayashi Village:

Dosan Kobayashi, 12 years old, was sleeping one day when suddenly, the sky goes dark. He hears a large explosion go off. "Run!" "We're all screwed!" "FUUUUUU-." People were shouting as a giant red fox came crashing through the entire village being ridden by a strange character in a black cloak. "Who the hell?" Dosan said, confused, as he got out of his bed to see a giant paw crash through his bedroom, just barely missing his face.

"Mom? Dad?" Dosan screamed. He jumped through the hole in the floor and ran out the giant hole in the wall. The Nine-Tails had left the entire village in ruins, and at his feet, was the body of his mother. Dosan just paused to look around, and then looks at his mom at his feet, he just falls to his knees and when he looks up, the nine tailed beast stares back at him with menacing red eyes, and then it walks towards a nearby village. "No…" Dosan began. "You can't just slaughter my whole village and walk away!" Dosan began walking towards the fox and found himself running faster than he thought he could, but then he stopped, the nine tails has disappeared. "No….No! I swear…._I'll… KILL YOU!"_ Dosan screamed as his body became engulfed in white flames, his power had increased so much his body couldn't control the demon inside him, and then… everything became dark, and the entire ruin was turned to ash the demon inside Dosan was unsealed.

"Do you think he's alive?" "I think we should leave him." "No! We had a mission to investigate this area, and we can't just leave him to _die_… we'll take him back to the village." "Wasn't there a village here too, the Kobayashi clan?"…. Dosan woke up in a hospital later and gathering around him were 4 people he had never seen before. "Who are you?" One said. "Are you okay?" Another said. And the other person just sat in a chair silently. "Where am I? And who are you people?" Dosan said, trying to get up but he winced in pain as he fell back in the hospital bed. "We found you lying in the ruins of the Kobayashi Village. We saw an explosion and found only you there." The one that looked like the leader said. "Later the Nine-Tailed attacked our village." He continued. Suddenly Dosan had a flashback to when the nine tailed killed his clan and he tried to stop it. "Are you okay?" A girl with pink hair said reaching out her hand to hold his shoulder. Dosan stopped her and said, "I'm fine, please don't touch me." Dosan finally managed to sit up and said, "Thanks for bringing me here, who are you people?"Dosan asked, and each person introduced themselves. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to become the Hokage, believe it!" "Shut up, Naruto. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." "And my name is Sakura Haruno, we're gonna be the best of friends!" Dosan already knows he is going to _HATE_ her. "And my name is Kakashi Hatake, leader of this ninja team; Squad 7." Dosan nodded showing he understood all of their names. "My name is Dosan Kobayashi."

This is my first story, so if it is bad please let me know :).


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 2: Caught.

About 4 days of being in the hospital later…

"This is going nowhere!" Dosan yelled to himself. "If I don't get some training _fast_ then I'll _never_ get revenge on that beast." Dosan sat up and began debating over whether to just leave and find a quiet spot and train, or to stay in the hospital and wait for things to just happen. "I won't get anything done sitting in a hospital bed so, run away it is!"

(5 awkward minutes later) "Hey there, Grandma Tsunade, got another mission for us?" Asked Naruto, eager for a yet another chance to prove he is better than Sasuke. "Yes, one mission was just added to the list," Replied Tsunade with a serious face. "The hospital patient Dosan Kobayashi has gone missing."

After a few moments of silence Naruto blurted out, "_WHAT_? Dosan is missing? We have to find him! I'm gonna be the Hokage someday so I _HAVE_ to find him!" Naruto kept ranting on and on about this until _finally_ Sasuke decided to hit him with the mop in the corner. "What was _that_ for?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, followed by another rant about becoming the Hokage, and how he can't do that. _"JUST GO DO THE DAMN MISSION FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"_ screamed a ninja standing by Tsunade's desk that was clearly pissed off at Naruto. So Team Seven left the Hokage's office and looked all over the forest for Dosan.

Meanwhile in some random spot in the forest, _"Hmm so…where to begin… I should probably start with some basic taijutsu."_ Dosan thought as he attempted to break a log that was planted firmly in the ground, but ended up getting 5 splinters on his knuckles and only put a small dent in the log. "Owwww, ok after being hospitalized for 3 days, my skills are a bit rusty, but with a little training… I bet I'll be fine. Now, to-"Dosan then heard a voice far off calling for his name. "Oh no, these guys again, they'll screw up my entire plan!" Dosan then looked for a place to hide but he was in the middle of a clearing and couldn't find a close enough bush or tree to hide in. "Oh crap." Dosan said, but then he had a flashback;

_5 years ago, when he was 7, the day he found out about the demon inside his body, and how to use its jutsus to his advantage. But unfortunately, he could only recall one jutsu, and it was to morph his body into any metal substance._

Dosan then ran towards a small watch tower by the edge of the leaf village, put his back against it, and then he went inside of the wall, leaving a part of his head out so he could see. He went inside the wall just in time, Sakura walked by the second he was inside the wall. He let out a sigh of relief. _"It's a good thing Sakura doesn't pay attention to her surroundings enough to find me."_ "Yea but I do, and I say that is a pretty clever skill for a guy like you." Said a figure that stood right in front of him, it was Sasuke. "Hmm, how did you find me here? I thought I was really well hidden." Said Dosan, stepping out of the wall. "I did research on the Kobayashi clan, the Blade clan, they have control over The Blade which is metal, and so they also can move through metal objects." Sasuke Replied with a serious face on "So Dosan, what were you trying to do when you left the hospital and hid?"

Dosan didn't know how to answer that question; if he told Sasuke, and Sasuke would tell everybody… and so on and so forth. "Uhmm…" Was all Dosan could manage to say. "Alright then, Dosan, either you explain this to Kakashi or explain this to the Hokage." Said Sasuke Dismissing him as he went go get the rest of his team. _"That Son of a Bitch!"_ Dosan thought aloud, How _dare_ Sasuke have him explain this to them, Dosan doesn't need to explain to _anyone_, until his plan for revenge is complete, nobody needs to know _**ANYTHING**_.


	3. Chapter 3: Dodging the Truth

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 3: Dodging the Truth

Dosan had no idea what he would say, Sasuke was going to make him explain to Kakashi, Naruto, and him, why he was going to leave and hide. But after 1 hour of hitting his head against a wall, and 30 minutes passed out on the road, he came to the conclusion to only tell half of the truth, because if he told them the specific truth he knew they were going to fuck up his plans, try to help, and get him killed.

About 4 more hours later, he met up with the ninja team at the training field which was guarded in case he tried to run again. "You obviously don't trust me." Said Dosan, annoyed by their lack of trust. "Because you left the hospital with an injured leg and arm." Said Sakura, with a worried tone. "I wasn't injured, I heal very fast when not moving. I was fine after 10 hours of sleep." Replied Dosan, quickly. "We thought you were in a coma, at least Sakura said you were." Said Naruto, scratching his head. "That's because Sakura said he was in a coma, Sakura was obviously too worried to pay attention." Said Sasuke glaring at Sakura with a look that said, pay attention for god's sake. "Enough talking about Sakura's mistake, Dosan you owe us an explanation now." Said Kakashi, silencing the ninja team. Dosan Sighed and began from the beginning; "It's a long story but to shorten it, my clan was destroyed by a demon, a huge demon that rampaged through my entire village, it killed my parents my brother my sister and even my pet cat Tim, I tried to pursue the demon, but it disappeared suddenly. And then, I was filled with so much rage that." Dosan stopped and coughed really loudly then continued. "Well, that's all that happened, you wanted to know so there." Sakura looked sad, Kakashi had the same tired yet serious look, Naruto looked confident, and sasuke looked…surprisingly impressed. "Well, I can help you avenge your clan, if I am going to become the Hokage, then I need to help out, BELIVE IT!" Blurted out Naruto adjusting his headband. "We could be happy to help you out Dosan, but we don't know what this demon looks like, can you give us the description?" Said Kakashi. Dosan had hoped to god he wouldn't ask that question, Dosan thought quickly, He couldn't lie, lying wasn't in Dosan's nature, he can only tell half the truth or else risk having his plan fail. "I can't exactly remember, The demon was big I know, but all I could remember were the eyes, the eyes had a certain red pattern I can't describe, like a swirl or something." Said Dosan, This was the complete truth, a big risk but the truth, He couldn't remember anything but the eyes but couldn't give exact pattern. Sasuke looked indeed interested, his eyes went wide with surprise. "Are you okay?" Asked Sakura. "Fine, just fine" said Sasuke shaking his head. "Well Dosan, after seeing you throw a punch at the log over there I would say you are not close to that revenge you're after. But if you were to join our team we could help you ready yourself. That is, if they agree." Said Kakashi. Everyone just sat there shocked at Kakashi, and then Naruto gave his decision "He seems like a Legit Ninja, after he hid so well from us. I say we let him join." Then Sakura gave her opinion "He seems really nice, I say yes." Then Sasuke gave his…somewhat answer "Whatever." Then Kakashi sat up and said "Then it is settled, I'll go explain our decision to the Hokage, welcome to the team Dosan, I suggest you buy an apartment in the leaf village, considering your house at your village is…ash." Then the team headed back to the leaf, after Kakashi explained the story to the Tsunade, she decided to give Dosan his house free, after the loss of… everything he knew and loved. Dosan moved into the house and then looked around, he looked into the closet and found an antique sword, with the Kobayashi clan symbol on it, 2 blades making an X and 1 blade through the middle of the X, then a circle around it. Dosan then had another Flashback. He was 9 years old, the first time his demon awoke, he had the power to have blades come out of his skin, and then the flashback ended. Dosan became dizzy and passed out on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Troubles

Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 4: Training

"Ugh I forgot I have training today" Complained Dosan after waking up. His new apartment in the leaf was nice, but it was missing 2 things, food and clothes. He had a washing machine though so he just washed the Kobayashi clan outfit he had when he woke up in the hospital, it was torn for some reason on the arm but he just decided to deal with it. Dosan remembered what had happened yesterday, he had had a flashback from years ago, he had the power to control blades, his clan's specialty.

He practiced this new skill by making a blade come out of his wrist and make it go up and down his arm. It sliced through his skin but it didn't hurt because his skin grew back almost instantaneously. After 30 minutes of doing this he looked at the clock on his wall. "What time did they say to go meet them in the field again?" Dosan asked himself, and then he realized the hokage said to not be late, and that's all she had said. "She should really be specific on when is late and when is early." Dosan decided to take the sword with him to practice, who knows he might need it, for some reason. Dosan opened up the door to the apartment and standing right next to the door was Sasuke."WTF?" Dosan yelled almost falling over. "From that story you told Kakashi, I see you're after revenge too." Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice. Getting up onto his feet and picking up his blade he replied, "You're after revenge?" Sasuke crossed his arms and said "Yes, my brother Itachi Uchiha killed my entire clan, and I swore to kill him." "Why are you telling me this?" Dosan asked getting ready to walk away until sasuke kept talking. "Because, if we work together, we can both get revenge." Dosan looked at sasuke confused, then looked at his watch, "9:34, I'm probably late by now…BYE!" Dosan said, and before Sasuke could say anything Dosan jumped over the apartment railing and landed on a building.

Dosan just kept jumping from building to building until he looked back at Sasuke and accidentally jumps into a wall. "ow!" Dosan yelled hitting the ground I front of a ramen shop. "Welcome to Ichiraku ramen!" the man behind the counter said smiling at him. This looked like a decent place to eat so Dosan sat down and ordered one bowl of ramen. "You must be Dosan, Naruto told me about you." The man behind the counter said to him. "My name is Ichiraku." "Uhh, hi." Dosan said simply. After a while Dosan finished the ramen and looked at his watch. "9:46? Ugh I'm late!" Dosan yelled jumping out of his seat and jumping up to the roof of the shop, Dosan quickly jumped from building to building not knowing how fast he was going, he noticed the last jump was off of the wall and the training field was too far to jump into the clearing. So Dosan climbed the wall and made one huge jump off of the wall of the leaf village. "Crap I'm not going to make it in time!" Dosan closed his eyes and didn't realize something had happened, the blades on both his arms came out and made metal wings and he smoothly glided 10 feet over the trees and into clearing, landing face first in the dirt. "Nice Jump" a voice said as Dosan pulled his face out of the dirt and looked up to see Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and some weird kid in a green jumpsuit. "Good morning" Said Sakura helping him to his feet. "Dosan, this is Rock Lee, he will be helping you with your taijutsu today, and Rock Lee is a master of taijutsu." Tsunade explained to Dosan. Rock Lee bowed and said "It is Nice to meet you." Dosan scratched his head and said, "So, what am I supposed to do." "You will have to fight Lee." Kakashi said. "But, He is a master of taijutsu, and I know…2 skills!" Dosan complained. "Don't worry, this isn't to the death" Tsunade said smiling. "Fine." Dosan said giving up. After 10 minutes of preparation they blocked off the paths leaving the area. "Alright, 3…2…1…Begin!"

Rock Lee ran towards him getting ready to punch him in the stomach but before he could, Dosan jumped into the air landing on his shoulders, Dosan jumped off of his shoulders and ran a few feet away. "Nice dodge, but this fight is just beginning" Lee yelled turning around and dashing at him again, but this time he kicked Dosan in the face sanding him flying. Before Dosan landed on the ground blades come out of his feet, drilling him into the ground. He came out of the ground grabbing Lee's les and flinging him into a nearby tree. Lee rebounded off of the tree and rocketed towards Dosan Punching him in the face with both fists, and crashing his head into the ground, but before the dust cleared an explosion went off where they both were, and when the dust cleared lee's head was in the ground and 3 large blades were coming out of Dosan's forehead with the tips of the blades facing the sky. Before anyone could react to the blades they went back into Dosan's forehead. That was the first form of the 13 Bladed Eagle, Dosan's Demon.

Lee pulled his head out of the ground and dusted his suit off. "That battle was amazing!" Lee yelled. "Dosan you owe us an explanation, what was that power you have." Tsunade said to Dosan enraged that Dosan didn't tell them about his power. All Dosan did was stand there, and after a few moments he ran climbed the wall of the leaf village and disappeared inside the maze of buildings and people.


	5. Chapter 5: Road to the Chunin Exams

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 5: Road to the Chunin Exams

Dosan ran down the street as fast as he could, jumping over building after building, when he finally reached where he was going to, the top of the hokage monument. He sat on top of the stone head of the 4th hokage when he noticed an eagle floating overhead. "Huh, An eagle?" Dosan asked himself. Dosan watched the jonin of the leaf head towards a building on the far side of the leaf village. Dosan jumped off the monument onto a bridge built underneath the heads, he hurried down the ladder and ran down the stairs and was careful to keep out of sight of anyone. "What are they up to?" Dosan climbed up onto a building and kept in the shadows watching the jonin and following them to the building.

When he reached the building, he used his power to go inside the metal wall and move up the wall and rand himself upside down on the roof, he observed the jonin assembling in front of the 3rd Hokage. Dosan could barely hear them at all, the roof was too high, and if he moved too much then he would get caught and probably thrown out of the village. All he heard was "Chunin Exams, Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, Squads." And that's all Dosan needed to hear, Dosan moved through the metal in the roof and got ready to leave for the forest to practice alone when he was caught by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"What're you doing here" Asked Naruto folding his arms. "Uhh, nothing, I was just training my abilities." Dosan replied nervous. "We saw you in the battle against lee, how did you do that." Sasuke asked. "I don't know what you're talking about; shouldn't you be on some mission?" Dosan asked, starting to sweat. "We got finished early; now tell us how you beat lee." Naruto asked. Dosan had no excuse at all; he had to get out of there. "I would tell you if I knew, now I have to be going." Dosan began to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder before he could get far. "Answer us, we're a team and teams don't keep secrets from each other." "But I don't know how I did it so I can't answer you" Dosan said, and then finally from all the pressure he snapped. A blade appeared out of his shoulder and sliced sasuke's palm and Dosan jumped across the leaf village's buildings. Dosan couldn't control himself, the demon was in control now. But at least the demon knew what it was doing, Dosan jumped over the leaf village gate and ran into the forest. Once Dosan was sure he was safe the Demon calmed down and Dosan sat by a tree and rested.

Dosan was woken up later by his team and this time Kakashi was there. "Hello." Dosan said smiling. "Dosan we need to talk" Kakashi said helping Dosan to his feet. They headed back to the leaf village and talked on the way. "First of all Dosan I know you're new to the village but hurting a teammate is a serious crime." "Second of all, our team has qualified for the Chunin exams so we'll need to train more." Kakashi handed Dosan a scroll that he could use to get into the Chunin exams. "Thanks, and I had to cut sasuke, he was asking me questions I don't know the answers to. It was the only way I could escape." Kakashi nodded and they reached the gate to the leaf village. Dosan jumped up onto the gate and made his blades paper thin so he could glide across the sky to his apartment.

Dosan sat down on the couch and found a note on the table in front of him. The Note had a coin with his clan symbol on it, the note read; We Know, and it had the sound village symbol on it. "Okay, that's really creepy." Dosan said throwing away the note and keeping the coin. Dosan winced in pain as he saw in his had another flashback of his past. It was another demon, a metal eagle with the same 3 blades on its forehead as Dosan had when he had beat lee. The eagle had killed the leader of his clan so they decided to put the demon in the youngest of the clan, Dosan. Then the flashback ended, and Dosan passed out falling face first on the table.


	6. Chapter 6 More Training

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 6: More Training.

Dosan Woke up and quickly got his sword and washed the only outfit he had so he could wear it. Then Dosan hurried out the door and jumped off of the railing and onto the street. "Better hurry, I can't be late for training." Dosan said running down the road dodging people and jumping onto and over houses. Then he reached the leaf village gate, he decided to walk from there because if the guards saw him running and pushing over people, he would probably be arrested. So he walked through the gate and saw lee standing by the edge of the gate, lee came over. "Hello Dosan, that was a good fight a while back. How did you smash my head in the ground." Lee said with a curious look. Oh shit, not this question again, but this time Dosan had the perfect excuse; "Sorry Lee I'm kind of in a hurry, I'll tell you when I have the time." Lee nodded and walked off Looking back at Dosan with a mistrusting look.

Dosan ran down the street at top speed and took a left to the training ground. The people there were a man Dosan was told was Asuma and Kakashi. "Dosan we are here to see what chakra type you are." Said Kakashi. "Chakra type, There are different types of chakra?" Said Dosan Curiously. "Yes", Kakashi said simply. "And we're here to see what yours is out of; Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. At least, those are the most simple of them, Tell me Dosan what jutsus do you know." Kakashi asked. "Let's see…" Dosan began "I can pass through metal objects and I can do this;" Dosan made a blade appear out in and out of his shoulder over and over. "Amazing, that's blade style, the Kobayashi clan's Chakra type." Asuma said, Dosan was still making the blade move in and out of his shoulder. "Would you stop that?" Kakashi yelled. Dosan stopped the blade "Sorry its fun." Kakashi Sighed, "All right, time to put your chakra to the test, you may have a second chakra type so time to test it, Asuma if you would begin."

Asuma Nodded and dashed at Dosan punching him the stomach. "o-OW!" Dosan said as he spat blood all over the ground. Dosan ran foreword and tried to strike Asuma with a blade but he had two twin knives, and blocked the hit. Dosan made the blades pop out all over his arms and spun and punched as he kept trying to strike Asuma, then he finally made a small cut on his arm. Dosan sheathed all the blades inside his arms again and jumped back. "Have you learned anything yet?" Kakashi asked. Dosan shoot his head. "Then its time you did" said Asuma as he leaned his head back made some hand signs and said "FIRE STYLE, BURNING ASH" Dosan was blasted back and hit a tree as an explosion of ash fire and rocks goes off in the training field. Dosan had his eyes wide in shock, he didn't know how to counter that, he had no jutsu, but then he remembered.

Another flashback raced through his head, he was 8 years of age, he was training with his relatives back at the village, then he remembered the words, wind style, blade striking wind. The flashback ended and Dosan pushed away from the tree, made a blade appear from the top of his wrist, he made the proper hand signs and yelled "WIND STYLE, BLADE STRIKING WIND" Dosan swung his hand in a way that made a blade like gust of wind fly at Asuma, knocking him backwards. Dosan made the blade disappear into his arm. Asuma got up and said, "Not bad for your first jutsu, so now we know, you have wind chakra." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "I will notify the 3rd hokage of this, I suggest Dosan go home and rest after today, every ninja has a limited supply of chakra, so use jutsu too much and you'll lose all your chakra." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and so did Asuma, and Dosan walked home.

**Guys, Please be careful with your reviews, Positive reinforcement please. NOT; FUCK FACE THIS STORY SUCKS LOLOLOLOL IM GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS. Again, positive reviews please, this IS my first story.**


	7. Extra:Dosan's boredom

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 7: Bored

Dosan woke up the next morning and checked his mailbox, he had gotten a note from the hokage saying they were preparing for the Chunin exams, and since Dosan wasn't an official member of the leaf just yet, he wasn't allowed to go on missions. Dosan had a day off to do whatever he wanted, train, sleep, eat, whatever. Dosan sighed and said "What am I supposed to do, I have had training for the past few days, that's all I have been doing. Might as well go down to the training field" Dosan jumped off the railing outside his apartment and began heading for the training field.

Meanwhile at the 3rd hokage's office, the 3rd hokage was speaking to 2 leaf ninja. "Alright you two, we cant trust Dosan yet, I want you to spy on him, and make sure he isn't working for any of our enemies." The two ninja nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Dosan reached the edge of the forest at the training field, he decided to take a different path and explore the forest, Dosan kept walking for what seemed like hours. "Ugh, forget it, there cant be anything interesting in this huge forest, I better just go back," when Dosan turned around the path behind him had turned pitch black, when he had looked up at the sky, it was night.

He HAD been walking for hours. "Okay this is getting really weird." Dosan said forming a blade from his wrist. Dosan started walking back when he hit his head on a branch and fell over. "Seriously? This branch wasn't here before." Dosan said getting up and starting to walk faster. When he thought he was safe for now, he stepped on a pile of leaves and a hole opened up in the ground "What? B-But, it wasn't there b-before!" Dosan was stuttering now, was getting really freaked out. Dosan took a deep breath and kept walking, things were getting very strange, the forest hadn't been like this at the training field, maybe this was a different forest.

Dosan had started running now, running as fast as he could run, when he finally saw the gate to the leaf village, but when he reached the gate, he ran into something, like an invisible wall. Dosan was speechless, until in front, of him, was an eye, an eye with the same eye pattern as the monster that was in his flashback. Dosan stepped back a few ways, and he has backed up right into the blade, that was being held by a man in a red clouded robe.

Then, everything turned black, and Dosan was in the training field, running in circles. It was all an illusion and Dosan had just been running in circles the entire time, two leaf ninja were watching him run in circles for the past hour laughing. Dosan stopped running, "Who are you two?" Dosan asked, and the strangers disappeared. Dosan sighed, "What the heck was that, and who was that from the illusion." Dosan shook his head. "Only an illusion Dosan, only an illusion" Dosan walked home. But the moment he left the training field, someone had appeared where he was standing, and watched him walk away. "This kid is the one, better inform leader." The figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**WARNING:THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 7, THIS IS ONLY A FILLER**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2: Old Friends, New Foes

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi,

Chapter 7: Old Friends, New Foes.

"WHAT?" Dosan yelled, "I have to solo a mission?" Dosan was going to have to solo a mission since, he wasn't an official part of the village yet he couldn't participate in most of the Chunin exams. "We need you to go on a more important mission, a kid about your age that lives in the village hidden in the grass has been causing trouble. And we thought since you have the strength to do it you should go." The Third Hokage explained. Dosan couldn't argue with that, he did recover his strength very quickly.

Dosan agreed to go on the mission and they gave him a map of the forest. "Why is this map blank…" Dosan asked, looking at the half blank map. "The only ninja that went into the forest to map it ran off a fucking cliff and died after drinking too much during a mission." A ninja replied dismissing Dosan. Dosan left the village and began walking into the forest, Dosan reached the end of the hidden leaf forest and crossed the bridge into what the half empty map showed was nearby the village hidden in the grass. The map was pretty much useless now because it was faded and had stains on it.

He crossed the bridge and then he heard rustling in the bushes. "No, not this again, not after yesterday. Just go away I'm not in the mood!" Dosan yelled at the rustling bush, when something jumped out at him and Dosan punched it in the face before it could get too close. "Agh! Shit!" The figure yelled falling onto the ground. It was a kid, about his age, could it be the kid that the third hokage was talking about? "Who are you? Why are you here?" Dosan asked changing his hand into a blade and pointing it at the kid. "I should be asking you the same question."

The boy said standing up facing Dosan, the kid was wearing a T-Shirt and pants that were both completely black. But was most odd about the kid, was that his face was completely pitch black, so was his arms and his legs, his hair was green and he had bright yellow eyes. "What're you doing in MY forest." The kid said. Giving Dosan a disgusted look. "Your Forest?" Dosan asked lowering his blade "MY forest, ever since the Kobayashi clan village was mysteriously destroyed, my village took the liberty of claiming this part of the forest."

The Kid looked very familiar, but Dosan couldn't remember, his memory wasn't in the best shape. Until he saw what the kid was holding in his hand, it was knife hand Kid Noticed Dosan looking at the knife. "Oh this old thing? My old friend Dosan Carved this with his finger, I still don't know how he did it." Dosan's eyes went wide and he lost concentration on his blade and it turned back into a hand.

The kid looked puzzled as he said "I don't think we are properly introduced, my name is Emishi, From the village hidden in the grass. What's your name" The boy said reaching out his hand for Dosan to shake it. "My name is Dosan, Dosan Kobayashi from the village hidden in the leaves." Emish's eyes went wide with shock "B-But THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I don't know who you are but my friend Dosan died in the explosion at the Kobayashi village! If you really are Dosan then, tell me something only Dosan would know"

Dosan thought for a moment then said "When we were 5 I hand carved that knife you're holding and then you got a splinter from it and you tried to get that splinter out with another splinter, then you had to go to the hospital because later you had 20 splinters in your finger." Dosan and Emishi looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. "It really is you Dosan! How did you survive?" Emishi asked Dosan, still laughing Dosan said 'I am not very sure, I woke up in a hospital at the leaf village, the rest of my memory is just gone, I don't know where it all went." Emishi nodded, "That is strange, so what brings you to this part of the forest?"

"I am here on a mission to find and rescue a kid from this village." Dosan explained "So the hidden leaf got my message? Great, listen, some people in black cloaks with red clouds on them are after me, they said they are looking for you. I told them you died but they didn't listen, they are still after me." Dosan nodded and said quickly "Then we have to get you out of here, they could be here at any moment,"

Before Dosan could finish an explosion went off nearby and they ran to see what it was. When they got there, the village hidden in the grass was bombarded by explosions coming from a man flying on a white bird, and another man with an orange mask. "The Village, NO!" Emishi tried to run and help but Dosan took his hand and lead him the other way. "I have to go back and help let e go!" Emishi struggled to go back but Dosan kept leading him the other way. "We can't do anything, If we go back they'll kill both of us the village will be fine, lets hurry!"

Emishi Nodded and they both ran as fast as they could until the man on the white bird spotted them and went after them. Dosan and Emishi crossed the bridge to the hidden leaf forest and Turning back Dosan threw shurikens one cut the first line of ropes holding the bridge up, and the other missed, the bridge was cut and they both escaped.

Watching them both escape the man with the orange mask said, "Deidaraaa, they got awaaayy, leader won't be very happy with us." The man now known as Deidara pushed over the man with the orange mask. "Yes Tobi but now we know where the eagle is, it will be easy to plan out missions." Meanwhile at the leaf village, "Whew we got away, that was close" Dosan said. "My village was destroyed…" Emishi said with his head down. Dosan put his hand on his shoulder "It's ok, the ninja at the village hidden in the grass are one some of the greatest, they will rip those two to shreds." Emishi Grinned at the thought. "Heh, A win and a loss I would say, I find my best friend survived the destruction of his village, and my village gets destroyed." Emishi said. "We should go see the hokage, he will know what to do about this." And together they entered the village hidden in the leaf.

**Author Notes: Finally it is here, And as promised a new OC character, Emishi! Emishi currently doesn't have a back story except being Dosan's friend, and my writing is getting better, I've had a little advice from another author and I think that the new spacing is better. Write a review and let me know. Do it, come on, write a review, seriously, write a damn review.**


	9. Chapter 8:Enter Emishi

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 8: Enter, Emishi.

Dosan and Emishi entered the Hokage's office, "I am Back mission was a success!" Dosan said cheerfully. "Mission Completed?" The Hokage said seriously. "You Cut off the bridge between the forests! Your mission was to rescue the kid and get out of there. Not cut the damn bridge!" Dosan and Emishi looked surprised at the Hokage's rage, and quickly Emishi tried to cool him down.

"Wait, but we were being chased by these guys in coats, they threw bombs at us!" Suddenly the Hokage looked surprised, "What do you know them or something?" The Hokage said nothing then he handed Dosan some money. "Here it's your pay for the mission, Dosan Emishi will be living with you since all the other apartments are full.

"What!" Dosan and Emishi said simultaneously. "You heard me, now leave. And Dosan for cutting the bridge you will be helping them repair it. "I had to cut the bridge, they would've gotten into the village!" The Hokage ignored Dosan and started working on some papers. So Dosan and Emishi left. "We are out of apartments sir?" the ninja standing beside the hokage asked. "No, I just don't like that kid's tone." the Hokage replied.

**(POV Emishi.)**

Later in the hidden leaf village, Dosan packed up some stuff to take to the bridge. "I swear to God Emishi if you break anything in this house ill murder you, and don't leave the house either, if you meet my teammates they'll become suspicious of me and turn on me." Dosan said to Emishi. "Don't act like my mom dammit. I will not be silenced!" Emishi yelled punching a vase over. Dosan left after a while of, instead of cleaning up the glass, hiding it behind the couch.

"Hmm I guess it's time to meet the team." Emishi said getting off of the couch and walking outside. "Oh hey D- who the heck are you, and what're you doing in Dosan's apartment?" Said a kid walking out of the next door apartment. "Oh hello, I am just a Uhh... Friend of Dosan's. Emishi said quickly. "That's odd I've never seen you around town." The kid said with a questioning look. Emishi didn't know how to answer, so he decided to end the conversation right there.

Emishi quickly picked up a brick and threw it at the kid's forehead. He fell over unconscious and Emishi snapped his fingers, a vine grew from the concrete and a single leaf floated into the kid's pocket lifting out a bag of money. "Heh, this is an entire village of idiots!" Emishi said counting the ryo in the bag. Emishi walked down the steps to the apartment building satisfied and a small tree grew under him lifting him up on top of the building.

Emishi then jumped across the buildings toward a shop filled with people. "It is time to get some work done, things can't be done without a little chaos." Emishi said putting the stolen ryo in his pocket. Emishi landed on the shop building, and found a door at the top of the shop that led inside. He tried the doorknob, it was locked tight.

Emishi though for a moment and got an idea, if he could find a pin he could pick the lock and steal whatever is inside. He looked around for a pin but he couldn't find anything until he realized something. "Almost forgot I am not a kid anymore, I can just break stuff. So Emishi lifted up his leg and drop kicked the doorknob, it broke off and the door swung open. "Huh? Who was that?" A worker inside said and immediately Emishi ran behind the small opening where he couldn't be seen.

"Must've drank too much sake." The worker said, descending back into the building. Emishi breathed a sigh of relief and quickly headed down the ladder. The building was big, not too big but big. He looked around a pile of boxes and across the hallway was a door that read, Employees Only. "Heh, they must have some kind of money in there." Emishi said and began to sneak into the building.

**Author's Notes(Please read before writing a review.) I am very sorry this chapter is late but I was thinking up new ideas for the series. And I'll have new chapters soon. I am introducing to the storyline Emishi; He is a thief and loves to cause trouble for others. Don't complain that he can use wood style ill explain that later. **


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

The Legacy of Dosan Kobayashi

Chapter 10: Betrayal

(POV: Dosan)

Dosan arrived home the next day exhausted. "Did you enjoy you time working at the bridge" Emishi said grinning. "No, It was hell, but there's no time to tell that story." Dosan sat down by Emishi. "I need to tell you something." Emishi listened intently for what Dosan was about to say.

"My village wasn't destroyed in an explosion accident. It was destroyed by a demon. I saw it rampage and kill everyone." Emishi was shocked but said nothing and Dosan continued. "I did a little research on the demon and asked some people at the work site. The demon is called the nine tailed fox, and it resides inside of a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki." Emishi nodded said. "So we are going to kill him?"

"Yes, tonight we break into his apartment, and kill him."

Sasuke had heard the conversation from outside the apartment, "I have to tell Kakashi about this, Dosan is a traitor." Sasuke hurried to the hokage's mansion to tell kakashi.

Back at the apartment Emishi began sharpening a wooden knife. "You can stab him all you want when he's dead Emishi. But I get to claim his life." "Aww but I wanted to kill him." Emishi complained. "I have to avenge my clan Emishi this Is not for your amusement.

After a long time of waiting and arguing it was finally nighttime, Dosan and Emishi Assembled in front of the apartments, "All right, here is the plan we barge in there and knife his face." Emishi said smiling, they both nodded and walked over to the apartment door to find it locked. "It's ok, I got this." Emishi said, Emishi's hand quickly formed a wooden hammer and he smashed the doorknob off. "Where did you learn to do that?" Dosan said surprised, "Long story, now let's go!" Emishi said and they both ran into the apartment building. "This place is a fucking dump, does he ever clean this place." Emishi said looking at a carton of expired milk.

"Why are you here?" a voice said and they both froze. Emishi looked behind him and saw Naruto standing in the doorway. "No use hiding this now" Emishi said and leaves gathered into the building around the three. a tornado of leaves ripped up the apartment.

"Let's take this outside" Emishi said and the three were teleported outside the apartment building. Emishi and Dosan were surrounded by ninja. They were the squads, and in the middle of them was squad 7. Emishi saw the sad look on Sakura's face and knew he had lost his chance at love. "Emishi, I think our plan failed..." Dosan said calmly. "You fucking think so?" Emishi said.

Emishi build up leaves in his hands and shot out blade sharp leaves at the squads, they staggered back and Dosan and Emishi ran as fast as they could. The squads were quick to follow, and they found themselves jumping throughout the trees. Dosan Turned for a moment and turns his arms into blades, He built up his chakra and shot out a blade of wind from both his blade arms. The trees behind them were cut and Dosan and Emishi moved into a clearing. The Squads ran into the clearing as well. Dosan outstretched one blade and pointed it at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki is my opponent, the rest of you stay out of my way." The rest of the squads looked surprised at this statement. But Naruto nodded, and the fight began.

Far, at the edge of the clearing, a man in an orange mask and a man who was shadowed watched the fight. "I see the Illusion of the Nine tails I placed in Dosan's village is going very smoothly." The shadowed man replied "So it was a genjutsu? I have never seen a genjutsu do that much damage. Well done Tobi, keep a close eye on him."

(**So, the long awaited answer to the question "How could the nine tails have attacked Dosan's village" IS ANSWERED! So make a review and tell em what you think of the answer. i have planned this answer from the beginning, but nobody listened to the author's note at chapter 1.**


End file.
